milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Joni
Rooting for the Enemy (Speaking Cameo) |voice = Phoebe S. Hughes |friends = Milo Melissa |loveinterests = |species = Human |hometown = Danville}} Joni is a student of Jefferson County Middle School and one of Milo's classmates. She tends to be very accident prone. She is voiced by Phoebe S. Hughes. Personality Joni seems to be very accident prone and tends to fall victim to minor incidents of Murphy's Law more often than other students in her class, often over her own carelessness and plain out misfortune. She's very friendly, and while she avoids Milo over his condition, she doesn't seem to fear him to the extent that other students do, and is forgiving when something goes wrong. Physical Appearance Joni has a round face, prominent lips, and turquoise eyes with visible pupils and eyelashes. She has bangs and wears her thick brown hair in a long ponytail, tied back with a green hairband. Joni wears a light green sleeveless shirt with a darker green collar alongside a pale colored skirt with vertical stripes in a darker shade. Her shoes are light grey loafers with dark heels and white soles, and she wears a pair of blue earrings. History In "The Undergrounders", she attends the field trip to the natural history museum. In "Rooting for the Enemy", she was seen at the football game, she tells Milo she just got her cast off when he asks her to sit with him and Melissa. In "The Doctor Zone Files", she is seen in line for the Doctor Zone movie. In "Party of Peril", she is seen Scuba diving with electric eels and questions going to Milo's birthday party. In "Worked Day", she is seen attending Career Day. In "Murphy's Lard", she is seen at Lard World. In "The Substitute", she gets her ponytail caught in the pencil sharpener and the Sentient Blob turns the handle, getting her stuck. In "Disaster of My Dreams", she is seen in the halls. In "Some Like it Yacht", she attends the class trip to the S.S. Indulgence and gets stranded on the island for an hour before surfing the ship back home. In "Fungus Among Us", she is taken captive by the Pistachions. In "Doof's Day Out", she gets swept up in Doofenshmirtz' go-kart ride alongside Mort. In "Spy Little Sister!", she gets covered in applesauce after Milo's robot malfunctions. She accepts his apology and gives him back his robot, only for Amanda to grab her and shake her, harshly exclaiming 'He's Mine!'. Relationships Milo Murphy Joni and Milo are classmates. While they're on friendly terms, Joni tends to avoid him over Murphy's law, as most other people do. She politely declined Milo's invitation to sit beside him, and stated that she'd 'just gotten the cast off from last time'. Likewise, she'd nearly declined Zack's invitation to go to Milo's birthday party on the grounds that it would be too dangerous, but decided to go anyway. In spite of this, she's very friendly towards him. She was very forgiving when a robot he'd built went out of control and landed in her apple sauce, causing the food to cover her face. After stating that she was glad it was apple sauce and not Sloppy Joes, she thanked him for his apology before giving him back his robot. Zack Underwood and Melissa Chase Zack and Melissa are two of Joni's classmates. She is on friendly terms with them and gave them a cheerful greeting upon running into them outside of school, unaware that 'how has your day been progressing' was a poor choice of words at the time. After they'd left quickly in response, Joni puzzled over what she'd said wrong. Amanda Lopez Joni and Amanda are classmates. After Joni had a 'moment' with Milo in the lunchroom, Amanda raced up to her and began shaking her by the shoulders, stating the words 'he's mine' repeatedly. Gallery Quotes Appearances Season One * "The Undergrounders" * "Rooting for the Enemy" * "The Doctor Zone Files" * "Party of Peril" * "Worked Day" * "Murphy's Lard" * "The Substitute" * "School Dance" * "Disaster of My Dreams" * "Some Like it Yacht" * "Fungus Among Us" Season Two * "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" * "Teacher Feature" * "Picture Day" * "Cake 'Splosion!" * "Doof's Day Out" * "Milo's Shadow" * "Spy Little Sister!" * "Milo's World" * "The Goulash Legacy" * "Ride Along Little Doggie" id:Joni Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:J Category:Milo's class Category:Featured Article